cant do it alone
by iloveanimeyay
Summary: Lucy and natsu have a daughter but what happens when they leave her with levy and gajeel to go on a mission?dose have lisanna but she is not portrayed in a bad way she is one of Lucy's best friends sorry if any characters are out of character this is my first fan fiction nalu
1. Chapter 1

Can't do it alone

"Natsu calm down nothing will go Wong Lucy is healthy and the baby will be too."

"You can't smell the blood like I can lissana."

Natsu couldn't be in the room due to his strong sense of smell the hospital room door opened one nurse came out gajeel and lissana got up from the chairs they were sitting on, Natsu stopped pacing the nurse smiled at every one.

"Levy sent me to get u guys everything went great you may go see the baby but try not to be too loud or stress the patient please?"

Natsu rushed in the room the smell of blood faint now gajeel and lissana followed levy looked at Natsu and left Lucy's side Natsu taking her place. Lucy looked like she just ran a 3 day marathon she was covered in sweat and her face was red it was clear she was tired in her arms theirs was a pink blanket. You couldn't see what was in it due to the way Lucy was holding it and the blanket in the way levy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"lu-chan wanted you to be the first one to see the baby. "

Lucy handed the baby to Natsu he moved the blanket away from the baby's face.

"It's a girl she beautiful like her mom."

Lucy smiled "we have to name her what do you think we should name her?"

"Layla heartfelia igneel? Igneel for me and igneel heartfelia for you and your dad and Layla for your mom."

"It's wonderful Natsu"

Time skip 4 years

Lucy and Natsu started packing Layla came In with her pink blanket from the day she was born.

"Daddy are you leaving again with mommy?"

Tears in her eyes Natsu and Lucy stopped packing Natsu walked up to his baby girl she had pink hare that was as long as her moms and had her dads' eyes he picked her up.

"We will be gone for 4 days at the most ok?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Layla me and your dad won't be gone long aunt levy agreed to watch you till we get back."

"ok mom"

"When we get back me and mom will have a surprise for you ok?"

Lucy finished packing for her and Natsu while he helped Layla pack when they were done they got in the car and left. Natsu still got car sick they got to levy's house she opened the door when they pulled up in the drive way Layla jumped out of the window of the car and opened her dads door he fell out on the ground Lucy got out of the car and helped him up while her daughter ran and jumped in levy's arms.

"AUNT LEVY!"

"how's my little girl?"

"I'm great where's uncle fluffy?"

"who you calling fluffy pest?"

"Uncle fluffy"

Lucy laughed as gajeel immediately started to play with her daughter

"you would never guess that he was so dangerous when we met him"

"he has a soft spot for her he feels like she is the daughter he never had"

"he looks pathetic"

"DADDY!"

Natsu looked down to see his daughter glaring at him pointing a finger at him.

"what dose mom always tell you?"

"for every mean thing you say u have to say 4 nice things about them"

"good now what nice things are you going to say to uncle fluffy?"

"he's smart strong thick headed and stubborn"

"what did you say salamander?"

"you heard me metal head"

The boys started fighting when

"open gate of the lame Aries"

The boy stopped fighting knowing it was better for them

"yes miss Lucy"

"I just needed you to stop the boys fighting sorry"

"It's ok call me when u need me "with that she disappeared

"Sorry Lucy"

"We have to go Natsu we have to meet up with lissana for our mission"

"Ok lu-chan have fun we will"

Levy picked up Layla

"Bye mommy bye daddy"

Natsu kissed his daughters head

"Bye we will be back in after 4 days remember we will always save you if something happens no matter where we are"

"ok daddy I'll remember" she kissed her dads cheek and Lucy and Natsu got in their car and Natsu got sick as soon as the car started moving they drove to the guild where lissana was waiting Natsu got in the back and lissana sat in the front buy Lucy

"Where is our mission?"

"Louen it about 3 hours away" (its actually a place in fairy tale)

They got to louen they drove to a Machin that was on the other side of the city just outside of the city when they got their a little girl was playing outside with a maid they got out of the car Lucy helped Natsu out and the little girl ran up to them

"Fairy tale wizards I'm the daughter of the man that hired you witch one of you lovely ladies is Lucy?" she curtsied to them as she spoke Lucy did it to even though she wore a skirt not a dress to show respect and said

"I'm Lucy pleasure to meet you"

"if you have any questions dad said to call him anytime"

Lissana got to the little girls level

"Our job it to protect you how do u want us to?"

"I hear you can turn into animals can you be my pet bunny her fallow me close and him far behind?"

"Of cores if that's how you want us to do it"

They all agreed and went inside the girls staid with the little girl lessona as a bunny played with her with Lucy close by and Natsu a safe distance away after a few hours the it was 2:00pm and the girl started to fall asleep so Natsu carried her to her room and put her in her bed lissana went back to her normal self and her and Lucy stayed in the room with the girl Natsu stood guard in front of the door lissana lucked at Lucy who looked sad

"you ok Lucy?"

"ya just hate leaving Layla she always gets sad I remember how it felt for my dad to not be around I never want her to feel that"

"She must miss you guys you have been going on a lot of missions now that you are both s class wizards"

"We wouldn't have to if their where more s class wizards so Natsu would not feel the need to help everyone"

"it's hard to believe this is a s class mission" buzz buzz buzz

Lucy's phone started to buzz Lucy took her phone out of her pocket

"Hello….wait what calm down levy …I can't understand you levy calm down"

"I'm sorry Lucy"

"Gajeel what's wrong levy is in a panic I can't understand her you sound like something's wrong how Layla what's going on?"

"…..Layla….she…well…she has been kidnaped we tried to save her but we couldn't levy got badly hurt trying to save her I'm not in too good of a condition myself we called the old man he is sending Mira and laxus they should be their soon he also called you employer he said the maids can protect the girl till they get their you can leave right away"

Lucy fell to the ground and hung up trying to presses what he just told her after a few minutes she got up and ran to Natsu with lissana close behind she opened the door Natsu turned and saw her but before he could say anything she threw herself at him tears rushing down her face

"lucy what's wrong?"

"she needs us we have to go we have to leave"

They couldn't understand but left anyway lissana drove with Natsu in the back holding Lucy trying to calm her down not knowing what was going on to worried about his wife to get sick she was clinging to his chest they got to the guild and when they walked in everyone was waiting worried with levy and jet in the infirmity gajeel held by Wendy Natsu was still holding his wife knowing that if he let go she would fall to the ground Makarov walked up to them and told them what happened

**Flash back **

"do you want to watch a movie pest?"

"yes please Cinderella please"

"ok sweetheart" levy smiled

Levy put the movie in after an hour and 15 minutes the movie ended they then played games for a few hours till layla fell asleep on gajeel lap he scooped her up careful not to wake her and picked up levy who was now use to it with the other hand and went up to the master bedroom he put the girls on the bed levy by the wall layla next to her he lay down by layla and the to adults soon fallowed layla to the land of dreams curled up with each other it was around 9:00 when a crash woke gajeel up followed by a thud the girls still asleep then a loud crash that was closer woke the girls up gajeel got out of bed and headed for the doory8 when the door exploded he protected the girls from the pieces of flying around he turned and made his arm a iron sward levy pulled layla behind her positioning herself to fight then flare and midnight came in

"what the hell do you think you are doing in my house?"

Midnight smiled and said

"I came for the little girl hand her over gajeel"

"Over my dead body"

"Flare stepped up "levy dear if you want to die just ask give us the kid is it worth losing your life?"

Suddenly midnight lunged at gajeel and flair lunged at levy and layla but gajeel stopped them

"get layla and get to the guild"

She nodded and grabbed Layla and jumped out of the window and started for the guild and got on her phone

"Hello?"

"hey it's me I need your help someone broke in my house and is trying to kidnap layla we are headed to the guild but I can't run fast "

"im on my way give me a minute"

A few minutes latter jet got to them levy stopped and handed layla to jet

"Take her to the guild I called the master he knows she is coming"

He picked her up and turned to leave and saw they were surrounded by dark guild members

'Give us the girl"

"Never! Script magic lightning"

Suddenly lightning shot out hurting a few people jet used hand to hand combat to protect Layla after about 20 minutes flare showed up

"This would stop if you would just give us the girl levy dear"

"I'll never give her up where is my husband?"

"He is preoccupied

"Script magic poison needles, fire, ice, lightning"

Landing an attack on some people but not flare

"Iron dragon roar!"

Flare barley managed to dogged the attack from the sky then midnight showed up the fight lasted few hours and jet was unconscious and so was the dark guild members flare and midnight however weren't leaving a tired levy scared Layla and pissed gajeel to fight them they started to battle flare managed to chapter levy while midnight kept gajeel busy flare keep levy tided up with her hair and walked up to layla who sat on the ground shaking by jets unconscious body shaking it

"Jet …nay jet wake up nay wake up"

She looked up at flare that was now a few feet from her

"Just me and you now"

She started to cry "no mommy daddy help me" to scared to run

Feeling alone now she covered her eyes crying harder then there was a worm light and flare jumped back avoiding an attack she looked up to see lokie

"who are you?"

'im the celestial spirit Leo she is my key holder and I will protect her"

"she never opened your gate so how are you hear?"

"im stronger than the other I can do things they can't"

He then saved levy and the battle continued it was really taking its toll on them with gajeel and levy so tiered and with gajeel distracted by midnight she made her hair like a spear and attacked gajeel levy saw and jumped in front of him to protect him getting stabbed in the stomach

"aunt levy!"

Midnight saw his opportunity and grabbed the girl and left flare close behind levy watched them go gajeel gently put helped his wife sit and levy pulled out her phone and called lucy

**End of flash back**

Natsu handed lucy over to lissana and grabbed gajeel buy the shirt hand covered in flames

"why did u let them take my daughter!?"

"I tried saving her"

"you didn't try hard enough"

Lucy walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder

"Natsu stop they cant defeat a guild and flare and midnight themselves they tried and levy and jet got hurt its better then what we did "

He turned and headed for the door

"Where are you going salamander?"

"to save my daughter I told her before I left that we would save her if something happened no matter where we are coming lucy?"

"ya lets go"

"I'm coming to my magic can be use full"

"Ok lissana"

They left to go find flare and midnight it took a day but the found their hide out it was it was a cave lit up with torches on the walls as far back as you could see they ran in not caring if there were traps after a few minutes of running the saw someone on the ground by too tunnels

"Loki what are you doing here?"

"Your daughter is my key holder I go where she goes"

"Loki your hurt"

Lucy gently touched Loki's arm that was heavy bleeding the others looked at his arm

"Mommy daddy!"

Natsu turned his head to the tunnels

"Layla"

Lucy looked at him

"what's wrong Natsu?"

"Layla is yelling for us"

"Really I can't hear her"

"You and Lucy don't have the special hearing I do lissana"

"She is down their"

Loki pointed to the left tunnel

"Lissana you take care of Loki"

"Ok"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran down the tunnel they didn't he didn't let her hand go because it was pitch dark there was not light and she could not see as well as he could as they ran they heard

"Daddy mommy"

"Natsu did you hear that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cant do it alone chp 2

note:

I apologize for not updating sooner I started an new semester in collage and some stuff came up there is one more chapter after this I will up date it when I have time to it may take a bit to type

Lucy's eyes filled with worry and fear as she saw her daughter whipped and burned hands and feet tied up natsu filling up with rage

"well I can't say I'm surprised you found us so soon"

they looked to see flair coming down a set of stairs smiling midnight following close behind they stooped in front of Layla natsu didn't even hesitate and charged at midnight

"gate of the maiden Virgo"

"yes princess how may I be of assistance?"

Lucy looked at flaire a fire burning in her eyes virgo had not seen before lucy grabbed her whip virgo nodded seeming to understand then from behind loads of people showed up with symbols of several different dark guilds thats team natsu defeated in the past

"lissana you take care of them I got flair"

lissana nodded as lucy lunged with virgo at flair the sound of fists clashing loud snapping noises and animal calls can be heard through out the room sweet forming blood falling to the ground sounds of heavy breathing as fire and dark blond and red clashing in a battle of life

"fire dragon iron fist!"

"reflector..your gonna have to do better then that natsu"

"im just getting started"

as natsu fought midnight lucy fought flair and lissana the other people layla slowly woke up to see a battle of people she loved and her captors

"she is awake take her from hear we need her"

she looked to she a woman with a cat mask on and short blue hair with red eyes barley able to be seen through the mask wherein a short white dress she was pointing at layla talking to a man in black armor he obeyed and reached for the little girl

"don't touch her!"

snap lucy cracked her whip at the man and stud in front of her daughter

"mom"

flair attacked lucy only to be intercepted by natsu punching her hard sending her flying at a wall he stud by lucy and lissana ran to them and untied layla

"thanks lissana"

"your welcome layla"

"open gate of the golden bull torus"nothing happened

"no way im out of magical energy between helping lissana and fighting flair"

both girls defeated the guild members and had been fighting flair they both out of magical power were barley standing natsu was obviously turning low on power but wasn't out midnight saw a chance and attacked them

"dark rondo"

suddenly dark magic appeared and shot at them lucy grabbed layla and covered her as smoke from the attack cleared the girls unable to get up now layla uncontentious natsu struggled to stand

"layla!"

he looked back to see his daughter in bad condition lucy crawled to her daughter and manged to sit up she held her daughter along with lissana

"she is still breathing she is not dead lucy"

natsu eyes widened flames engulfed him parts of rocks rose and broke from the magical energy that was building he closed his eyes and turned to midnight looking at the ground flair looked st the girls she saw the look of distress that lucy was in because of what she and midnight did something inside of her hurt like a pain she had never felt before she felt ashamed of what she had done she looked at her hands shaking she looked at natsu

"aw look flair we made him mad"

natsu lifted his head opened his eyes scales now covered his body his eye more yellow now just looking at them made her tremble in fear his eyes no longer filled with love and kindness or even anger but instead filled with blood lust

"Na.."

as soon as she spoke he lunged with speed that could match jet's speed he swung at her she barley manged to doge it but it was amedietly flowed by a 2nd attack

"fire dragon roar"

unable to doge the attack she fell to the ground midnight barley dogged when natsu jumped in the air and came down with grate force missing midnight by a hair followed by a kick to midnights head lucy looked to see natsu beating the crap out of midnight then the ground began to shake and she saw it start to give way from the lashing it was getting during battle

"natsu look out!"

he looked and saw what she was talking about just in time cause he managed to get away just in time as it crumbled midnight and flair did the same they where at the edge of the cliff that now was their it was like an abyss that somehow formed under ground it was so deep you could not see the ground or hear something hit the bottom

"now we have a place to put the bodies starting with the girls"

"if you thing thats gonna happen you have another thing coming"

midnight laughed flair looked down ashamed natsu now was also out of magical power and so was every one els but hiring him say that pissed natsu off more and he used all of his strength and energy to run and punch midnight causing the ground to cave underneath them making natsu flair and midnight to fall layla woke just as her dad fell

"natsu!"the girls yelled in unison

"daddy!"

lucy handed layla to lissana and ran to the edge and looked to see if she could find her husband the other tow stayed put after what seemed like eternity lissana got up and walked over to lucy and put her hand on her shoulder

"come we must go we need Wendy to heal layla and you"

"he's gone I..." single tears now turned to a slow river down Lucy's face "ill never see him again"

"im sorry lucy but we need to go back"

she nodded and walked back to her daughter picked her up and walked back to the guild lissana keeping one arm around her shoulder and one under her arm to make sure she didn't collapses when they got to the guild no one asked questions instead they just took the girls to the infirmary where the next few days Wendy healed them

knock knock

"come in"

"how you doing Lu-chan?"

"im ok levy"

lucy forced a smile not wanting to worry anyone any more that she had

"lissana told me what happened she didn't tell any one els details just he didn't make it"

lucy continued to force a smile fighting tears

" don't force you self to hid it around me you should know I know you better than for that to tric me"

"i couldn't do anything"

"Lu-chan"

she stooped smiling tears rung down her face like a watter fall lucy threw herself in to Levy's arms and cried unable to stop the tears like she no longer could control her own body she was shaking as she cried lissana walked in and sat beside her and robed her back trying to comfort the distressed blond she knew though her and lucy are supper close friends lucy and levy where closer then sisters so she knew that levy knowing was beast levy could help lucy more then she could lucy cried for almost 2 hours when she bulled away

"where's layla?"

"she is staying with me and gajeel"

"good"

then a small body came in the room lissana left knowing lucy new she was their if needed

"mommy"

'layla"

the girl ran and jumped in her moms arms lucy hugged her tight but not hurting her layla cried and cried lucy unable to give her daughter comforting words just held her lucy was released from the infirmary and life went on the guild was quiet and lucys doctor told her to take anti-depressants tho they didn't seem to be helping it been 6 months after that day lucy and layla also happy where staying with levy and gajeel till lucy could get her depression under control instead of going to their house cause it would be to hard on the girls a lot had happened in the 6 months jalal joined fairy tail and was with erza Wendy and romeo got together and happy was no longer happy

"momma"

"yes sweetheart?"

"when is dad coming back?"

every one in the guild just stud their sad lucy always said the something when her daughter asked her that question the same answer of I don't know every time

"he will be back soon you will see"

"ok mom"

she walked away and went back to her book her dad gave her before he left she was always reading it

"lucy"

"yes master"

"i know you don't want it to be true but you cant hold on forever"

she looked at the floor then at her daughter

"you cant keep lying to her it not good for her or you"

"i know but..."

"i know you believe he will come back but its just hurting you more you can't wait forever you will have to move on some day"

"but master"

"i don't mean give up all hope just except the reality if not for you then for your daughter"

with that he left lucy to think it was like she wasn't even living she knew that he would probably never come back and that holding on to that hope was just killing her more but she couldn't shake the feeling of if she waited he would come return maybe it was just wishful thinking from all the times that he would go on missions or go do something her waiting and him always came back with that same goofy grin he always had she listened to the sound of every one in the guild talking and thought

"i don't want to move on I don't want him to disappear I can't...i can't live with out him I can't...i can't do it alone please come back natsu I love you please natsu come back safe"

she spoke out loud In a whisper

"natsu"

note: next chapter is the last may do a one shot about the day natsu comes home from laylas point of view I may not I don't know yet will post the last chapter when I can hopefully it wont take as long as I did this chapter I again apologize for the wait


End file.
